


Se rubare ti rende così felice, allora diventerò ladro

by NewtangeloShipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OOC, Original Character(s), Round Robin, Slash, Whump
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtangeloShipper/pseuds/NewtangeloShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciao! abbiamo aperto questo profilo in coppia per rendere pubblica la storia che stiamo creando in un roleplay di sole noi due. Tutto cominciò con la "Newtangelo", ovvero la ship tra Newt (Maze Runner) e Nico Di Angelo (Percy Jackson). So che potrebbe sembrare senza senso, ma vi assicuro che è la cosa più kawaii e dolciosa del mondo.<br/>Dopo quasi nove mesi di role, si sono aggiunti tantissimi altri personaggi, inventati e non. Nella nostra roleplay Newt è un figlio di Apollo ed è [SPOILER] morto, ovviamente. La storia è ambientata in una casa sulla spiaggia, vicino a New York e al Campo Mezzosangue. Nico e Newt si sono incontrati (insieme ad altri personaggi conosciuti) dopo che uno è uscito dal labirinto, ha affrontato la W.I.C.K.E.D., è diventato uno spaccato ed è morto, e l'altro dopo che ha sconfitto Gea e ha deciso di seguire Percy.<br/>Nel corso della storia, come detto sopra, abbiamo aggiunto personaggi e abbiamo fatto nascere delle coppie abbastanza...singolari. Sembra strano, sembra una cagata, ma fidatevi di noi: sono bellissimi. Aw.<br/>Ormai il disagio è talmente palpabile che non ci vergogniamo nemmeno quando scambiamo Will per Newt nelle fan art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se rubare ti rende così felice, allora diventerò ladro

Certo che il mondo era proprio piccolo. Si trovava nel pub del suo amico Tony a disperarsi sulla sua misera vita, di nuovo. Tony, che era stato quasi un padre negli ultimi anni, non voleva che bevesse alcolici alla sua età, ma Nico amava ricordargli che in teoria avrebbe potuto essere suo padre e il pover'uomo non poteva fare altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo e tornare a pulire i boccali di birra. 

Comunque, era seduto al bancone preso a tracciare il contorno del bordo del suo bicchiere colmo di un liquido dolciastro e scuro, quando sentì un'altra persona sedersi sullo sgabello accanto a lui. Tony lo salutò e quando lo sconosciuto parlò per ordinare un Cosmopolitan, il figlio di Ade alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Era un biondino, alto, con una postura elegante per uno che si trovava in un pub di New York. Aveva un delizioso accento inglese, o almeno così sembrava, ma non sorrideva. Nico era abituato agli spiriti, ne aveva visti e sentiti parecchi nel corso della sua vita, eppure questa era la prima volta in assoluto che incontrava uno di loro intento a bere alcol e soprattutto a sembrare così... vivo.  
La curiosità era tale che non si era accorto di aver continuato a fissare il ragazzo per tutto il tempo, infatti arrossí parecchio quando quest'ultimo prese il suo bicchiere e si voltò verso di lui.

-Ci conosciamo?- chiese, lentamente, assaporando un sorso del suo drink senza distogliere mai lo sguardo da Nico. Il figlio di Ade scosse la testa tornando a giocherellare con il suo bicchiere

-Scusa, non volevo sembrare inopportuno- disse senza alzare nuovamente la testa. Come poteva spiegargli che lo stava fissando perché trovava affascinante il fatto che uno spirito aveva il suo, be', aspetto?

–Oh tranquillo– disse il biondo, con calma, bevendo ancora. Poi gli tese la mano. –Newton– disse e lo guardò come incuriosito dalla sua persona. Nico notò qualcosa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che vedeva ogni mattina nel suo riflesso: tristezza.  
Guardò la sua mano titubante, come se da un momento all'altro l'avrebbe vista scomparire, ma la strinse ugualmente:

–Nico– disse semplicemente. Non sapeva come comportarsi con le persone, non era abituato, poi dopo l'ultima volta con Will... e con Percy... scacciò il loro pensiero dalla testa, voleva solo distrarsi quindi a guardare il ragazzo. Era bello, non poteva metterlo in dubbio, ma aveva qualcosa di familiare anche se non riusciva a capire cosa. Si ritrovò a volerci parlare, a non farlo andare via così in fretta, così prese coraggio e senza guardarlo mai veramente in faccia cominciò a parlare:

–Questo è un rifugio per i semidei o i mortali con la Vista, quindi se sei qui sono solo due le possibilità. Allora, uhm, cosa sei tu esattamente?– lui alzò le spalle:

–Figlio di Apollo. Ma è... complicato. La mia vita non è stata semplice ecco, e nemmeno la mia morte. Tu sei figlio di Ade vero?- Nico strabuzzò gli occhi, allora era vero... era uno spirito.

–Come... come fai ad essere qui? Voglio dire sei un ... sei morto– disse lentamente, cercando di sembrare il meno maleducato possibile.

–Comunque sì, sono figlio di Ade e di vite complicate me ne intendo– scrollò le spalle. Newt alzò nuovamente le spalle:

–Non lo so. Quando sono morto ho potuto fare una scelta e ho deciso di restare.... non l'avessi mai fatto– sospirò, e poi aggiunse: –Oh fidati, non sei stato in un labirinto pieno di mostri e senza memoria, non ti sei preso una malattia che ti ha quasi fatto impazzire e diventare cannibale e non hai chiesto al tuo migliore amico di spararti– Nico finalmente alzò lo sguardo per puntarlo nei suoi occhi. Avevano qualcosa di pesante, non adatti ad un adolescente, decisamente come i suoi.

–Hai ragione. Be' io in realtà ho più di ottant'anni sai? Mio padre mi ha rinchiuso in un casinò maledetto alla fine degli anni quaranta ed ora eccomi qui, dopo aver perso mia sorella e parecchie persone a cui... volevo bene, dopo essere stato trattato come una pedina per tutto questo tempo, carne da macello per gli dei. Sono scappato, di nuovo, da tutto quello. Dopo che sono stato lasciato brutalmente dal mio...– si bloccò, aveva dato troppe informazioni.

Il figlio di Apollo rise amaramente:

–Appena morto mi sono innamorato di un ragazzo, figlio di Poseidone. Poi mi ha lasciato perché ero "troppo ossessivo" e be'... dopo due giorni si è messo con la mia migliore amica. Entrambi mi hanno abbandonato e ora... ora sono solo– mormorò, gli faceva ancora male, si capiva

–Dopo quattro mesi mi sono messo con una ragazza, dovevamo sposarci... e lei non è venuta al matrimonio. Quindi ora... Sono solo io, Newt e basta– ha quasi gli occhi lucidi mentre si confida liberamente con Nico, come se si fidasse ciecamente di lui. Nico deglutì in imbarazzo:

–Oh, mi dispiace molto– mormorò. –I figli di Poseidone...– ma si fermò, riflettendo. Lui era a conoscenza di UN solo figlio del dio del mare... lo guardò quasi con paura. –Come si chiama? Il semidio intendo– Newt lo guardò, soppesandolo con lo sguardo:

–Percy. Percy Jackson– disse. –In effetti mi ha accennato di un ragazzo di nome Nico... Lo conosci?– Ecco, Nico lo sapeva: i sentì mancare il fiato e per un attimo strinse il bancone con le dita prima di riacquistare il controllo adatto per parlare nuovamente:

–Sì. Lui era un mio amico, poi ci siamo messi insieme, ma poco dopo mi ha lasciato– disse amaramente –E dopo di lui anche un tuo fratello... credevo fosse l'amore della mia vita– strinse maggiormente il bordo del bancone, non avrebbe pianto di fronte a lui, nossignore. Si schiarì la voce. –Ma comunque, meglio così. Non sono fatto per queste cose, sono destinato a restare con me stesso e svolgere il mio lavoro– scrollò le spalle cercando di nascondere la tristezza nella voce. Erano tutte bugie, lui voleva solo trovare qualcuno disposto ad amarlo per com'era...

–Ah be', siamo in due– Newt si alzò per stiracchiarsi –Che palle, non voglio uscire da solo– disse e Nico fu subito in piedi. Non voleva salutarlo lì:

–Posso, uhm, farti compagnia? Siamo nella stessa situazione quindi... – sollevò un sopracciglio. Cosa diavolo gli prendeva? Da quando faceva lui le prime mosse?! Newt lo guardò grato e fece un minuscolo sorriso, uno di quelli che seppur piccoli illuminano il viso in maniera magnifica.

–Grazie. Avevo prenotato un ristorante, se vuoi...– Nico arrossì e allungò il bicchiere a Tony solo per distogliere lo sguardo da quel sorriso, era uno dei classici dei figli di Apollo, quelli in grado di illuminare il mondo, per così dire.

–Un ristorante?– mormorò. –Uhm, certo certo, mi va bene.

–Bene– Newt sorrise ancora prendendo la giacca di pelle –Andiamo allora?– il figlio di Ade annuì velocemente e afferrò la sua giacca da aviatore che, stranamente, gli andava ancora a pennello.

–È tanto lontano questo posto?– chiese mentre passavano sotto la luce dei lampioni fuori dal pub. Newt camminava con le mani in tasca:

–Nah, cinque minuti– disse, poi prese una sigaretta dalla tasca e la accese, non che a lui il fumo possa fare granché ... –Ti da fastidio, vuoi che la levi?– Nico storse la bocca:

–Certo che no, le scelte sono tue– alzò le spalle, anche se doveva ammettere che lo trovava attraente mentre portava la sigaretta tra le labbra per poi aspirare, arricciandole leggermente. –Allora... Spiegami come mai avevi prenotato in un ristorante se poi dovevi andarci da solo– chiese calciando un sassolino davanti a sé. Newt alzò le spalle con la sigaretta tra due dita:

–Sì, è sempre pieno di gente, così almeno vado sul sicuro. E poi è molto buono– spiegò. –Quindi tu vivi al pub? Da solo?– Nico fu sorpreso del suo modo di fare:

–Sei molto organizzato a non ... rimanere da solo– sollevò un sopracciglio. –Forse dovrei imitarti sai? Anche se a dir la verità oggi avevo un appuntamento, ma è saltato– borbottò continuando a prendere a calci il sassolino. –Sì, Tony mi ha preso con sé come uno dei suoi figli adottivi e vivo da lui- alle sue parole notò Newt irrigidirsi:

–Oh... appuntamento dici? Cioè esci insieme a qualcuno?– chiese il biondo titubante. –Cioè no scusami, so che non sono fatti miei– finì la sigaretta e la fece sparire sotto la suola della scarpa.

–No– disse lentamente il figlio di Ade, quasi con distacco. –Sono solo... uscite sai, per distrarsi– non sapeva nemmeno lui perché glielo stesse dicendo, ma continuò. –Non esco e non voglio uscire con nessuno, sono già stato fregato due volte– Newt annuì:

–Capisco... be' tranquillo. Sempre meglio che stare da solo e... piangere sul cuscino tutta la notte, tutte le notti– abbassò lo sguardo e lo puntò sulle sue scarpe. Nico si morse il labbro: aveva toccato un tasto dolente, non avrebbe dovuto iniziare quella conversazione:

–Non deve mica essere così per forza...– provò a rimediare, ma Newt alzò gli occhi su di lui:

–Io sono una persona molto romantica sai... per me non ... non esiste scopare e basta. Cioè, apprezzo le persone che riescono a farlo come te. Ma io ... io sono più quello che fa l'amore ecco. Ma così facendo soffro solamente- sospirò. –Non ho mai fatto l'amore... cioè sesso sì, e mentre lo facevo credevo di star facendo l'amore, quando solo ora mi rendo conto di non aver mai trovato la persona giusta– arrivarono al ristorante e Newt lo precedette facendosi portare al tavolo e prendendo posto. Nico sentì un moto di tenerezza all'altezza del cuore:

–Oh... sei fantastico – arrossì. –Cioè, mi piace come ragioni– si affrettò ad imitarlo sedendosi di fronte a lui. –E come si fa a capire che è amore e non solamente sesso?– lo guardò abbassando la voce. L'altro alzò le spalle e sorrise leggermente:

-Be'... lo capisci dopo.

–Dopo?– il moro inclinò la testa. –Penso sia più complicato di quanto vogliono farci credere– posò il mento sulle mani intrecciate davanti al viso.

–Se ti rendi conto che oltre all'eccitazione provi anche altro, se ti rendi conto che sei davvero felice quando i vostri corpi s'incontrano, se ti sei sentito completo... allora quello è fare l'amore. Io ad esempio questo non l'ho mai provato– prese una pausa, poi continuò. –Il sesso è solo... sesso. Gemiti, urla, magari dei baci, magari entrambi venite e in quel momento siete felici, ma...– Nico ascoltò attentamente le sue parole e arrossì, non era abituato a parlarne in questo modo, ma capiva cosa voleva dire e sapeva che aveva ragione:

–Allora non l'ho provato nemmeno io, mai– Newt prese un sorso di acqua: –Scusa, io ne parlo molto tranquillamente, se ti da fastidio...– Nico avvampò e mosse le mani velocemente:

–No, no figurati!– si rese conto da solo di star facendo la figura del verginello, innocente e imbranato. –Cioè... non mi da fastidio, mi piace come ne parli– il figlio di Apollo sorrise:

–Allora, cosa prendi? Questo è un ristorante italiano– a quelle parole Nico posò il menù: –Italiano?- sorrise. –Che coincidenza. Allora io prendo una pizza, Margherita però– Newt inarcò le sopracciglia con un sorrisetto:

–Ma va, anch'io. Però la mia con la bufala– ridacchiò in modo delizioso. –Ma hai origini italiane?– Nico annuì:

–Da cosa lo hai intuito?– fece un piccolo sorriso, il primo dopo tanto tempo.

–Be', prima di tutto ti chiami Nico. E poi sapevi dell'esistenza della Margherita senza nemmeno aver aperto il menù, e hai esclamato "che coincidenza!" prima– Newt sorrise e Nico rimase in silenzio non sapendo cosa dire: Newt si era rivelato un buon osservatore e ascoltatore, mentre a lui non veniva niente di intelligente:

–Hai ragione, che domanda stupida– scosse la testa divertito e il biondino ridacchiò, poi ordinò al cameriere e si alzò scusandosi. Tornò poco dopo:

–Perfetto, ho pagato- disse sorridendo, e Nico lo guardò male:

–Ma dai! Dovevamo almeno dividere– non voleva sembrare uno che ne approfittava.

–Shh. Non mi capita spesso di portare qualcuno di così carino a cena– Newt sorrise e si scostò per far posto alla pizza appena arrivata.

–C... carino?– Nico arrossì nuovamente e lo imitò, guardando la pizza famelico: era da anni che non ne mangiava una con quel profumo. Newt alzò le spalle:

–Non negarlo, lo sei– ridacchiò, facendogli aggrottare le sopracciglia e mangiando una fetta:

–Non credo proprio. Forse ti sei confuso o hai bisogno degli occhiali, non so– Nico alzò le spalle, e lo imitò mangiando la sua prima fetta. Ma Newt non si arrese:

–Vuoi uno specchio? Sei uno spettacolo, dai, siamo seri. Davvero, con quella pelle, quei capelli... e quegli occhi? Scusa eh, ma cavolo– Nico quella sera era arrossito troppo per i suoi gusti. –Smettila di dire queste cose– disse continuando a mangiare, facendo ridacchiare l'altro.

–Va bene, ma tanto non mi farai cambiare idea– Newt bevve un po' d'acqua e lo guardò divertito.

–Sono un ragazzino pallido con gli occhi e i capelli scuri. Sono normalissimo... be' più o meno– Nico lasciò tutte le croste della pizza al lato del piatto. –E non mi lascio abbindolare da un altro figlio del dio del sole e delle arti e delle creature splendide– continuò serio, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo. –Ma fai come vuoi – il biondo era simpatico, non poteva negarlo. Newt inarcò un sopracciglio:

–Ma davvero? Secondo te ci sto spudoratamente provando?– ridacchiò. –Ormai mi sono arreso al fatto di rimanere solo per sempre, chi vorrebbe un morto? Quindi be'... mi concedo alcune libertà, come quella di dire la verità a un bel ragazzo che per pena ha deciso di farmi compagnia questa sera- sorrise, ma con un velo di tristezza negli occhi.  
Nico posò la fetta di pizza e lo guardò seriamente:

–Io passo più tempo con i morti che con i vivi– iniziò a parlare, come se ciò che stesse dicendo fosse una cosa normalissima. –E se credi che io sia qui per pena be'... hai sbagliato di grosso. Sono qui perché volevo passare una serata diversa, con un ragazzo simpatico che potrebbe essere mio ... amico.–

–Davvero? Non... non ti faccio pena? – chiese il biondo, sorpreso.

–Perché mai dovresti farmi pena? Siamo simili, io e te.– borbottò Nico causando un'alzata di spalla di Newt:

–Faccio pena a tutti, dopo un po' ci fai l'abitudine.

–Be' a me non ne fai. Mi stai simpatico e... ritieniti fortunato perché non lo dirò una seconda volta- finì anche l'ultima fetta con un sopracciglio inarcato mentre lo guardava ridacchiare.

–Be', allora grazie– Newt sorrise dolcemente e Nico fece un gesto noncurante con la mano.  
Quando entrambi ebbero finito optarono per passare da Central Park per tornare al pub. Camminavano insieme, chi con le mani in tasca e chi le lasciava ciondolare lungo i fianchi, con nessuna fretta di tornare presto.

–A volte spero che magari qualcuno stia guardando le stelle come me mentre cammina. Potremmo scontrarci e innamorarci– Newt sorrise mentre lo diceva, sempre con quella malinconia velata, lanciando uno sguardo a Nico, che alzò il viso per osservare il cielo anche lui e che sorrise per la frase dell'amico: era romantica.

–Sarebbe bello, sì– riose il moro, poi si strinse nella giacca e puntò verso una panchina desolata, sotto un lampioncino nero ed elegante, adatto allo stile del parco. Newt gli sedette accanto sospirando, si rabbuiò facendo preoccupare Nico, che inclinò la testa. –Ehi... tutto bene?– chiese con la voce incerta.

–Sì, sì... stavo solo pensando a... be' a nulla. Alla mia vita di merda, tutto qui– ridacchiò il biondo e al figlio di Ade si aprì una voragine nel petto; continuò a guardarlo:

–Vuoi parlarne?– sapeva come ci si sentiva e sapeva anche come ci si doveva comportare. Avrebbe voluto tanto che qualcuno ci avesse provato con lui. Newt alzò le spalle:

–Sai quanto tempo è che non bacio qualcuno? Otto mesi. E che non ricevo un abbraccio? Sempre otto. Ogni volta che cerco di fare amicizia con qualcuno, non appena capiscono che sono morto, scappano. Non ho famiglia, lavoro, amici, niente e nessuno- guardò dritto davanti a sé parlando. -Forse sono... sono io che sono sbagliato. Non dovrei essere qui a scocciare nessuno. Solo che ... ho così tanto bisogno di qualcuno– mormorò. –Un amico, un ragazzo, un fratello... cerco di non farlo capire, ma... mi sento solo. Tremendamente e irrimediabilmente solo- girò il viso per fissare i suoi occhi in quelli di Nico, che ascoltava in silenzio assimilando ogni parola. –Ho un vuoto qui– si portò una mano al petto. –Che già un cuore fermo non riempie... ma soprattutto non ho nessuno che mi aiuti a colmarlo, che lo faccia... che lo faccia ripartire. E fa male.– scosse la testa chinandola mentre si sfregava un occhio. –Scusa, hai già i tuoi problemi, non dovrei romperti con i miei–  
quel ragazzo faceva tanta tenerezza a Nico, troppa. Non capiva perché fosse solo, dannazione era splendido! Meraviglioso...

–Se vuoi ci sono io– disse Nico e si diede una manata mentale in faccia. –Voglio dire, posso essere tuo amico e...– si morse il labbro, quelle parole, le ultime dette da Newt, lo toccavano nel profondo, gli smuovevano sentimenti contrastanti. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo come poteva e allo stesso tempo allontanarsi e dimenticarlo per sempre.

–Ti capisco, davvero. Io non ho paura di te, anzi di solito sono io che ne faccio agli altri– il moro, così dicendo, ottenne l'effetto che desiderava: Newt alzò la testa.

–Tu?– lo guardò sorridendo –Ma sei...– prese una piccola pausa –Sei fantastico okay? Mi stai aiutando davvero – 

Nico alzò le spalle: –Sono un portatore di morte, ecco cosa sono. Ma se vuoi sfogarti ti ascolto– disse gentilmente facendo scuotere la testa al biondino –No tranquillo, sto bene– fece un piccolo sorriso –E io sono un morto. Se non fossi al corrente di tutta la situazione direi che siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro– ridacchiò passandosi la mano sulla guancia, come per asciugarla. Nico ringraziò gli dei che la luce del lampione fosse flebile così da evitare di sbandierare all'intero vicolo il suo ennesimo rossore –Be'... ci capiremmo– ridacchiò, poi però qualcosa sulla guancia di Newt attirò la sua attenzione, si sporse per toglierla con il pollice, ma si bloccò... stava piangendo?

–Ehi... no, non piangere... va, uhm, va tutto bene– era decisamente in imbarazzo, odiava vedere le persone piangere davanti a sé, non sapeva mai come comportarsi. 

Newt scosse la testa –E' da quando avevo sette anni che nulla va bene... non dirlo– si vedeva che cercava di trattenere i singhiozzi, con il respiro tremante, senza riuscire però a fermare le lacrime che piano piano cominciavano a scivolare silenziose sopra la sua pelle di porcellana. Al figlio di Ade si strinse il cuore a vederlo così, si conoscevano da qualche ora eppure lo aveva capito più di Percy che lo conosceva da anni. Lo circondò con le braccia, in modo impacciato e rimase fermo così, senza sapere che altro fare. Cominciò a passargli la mano sulla schiena, accarezzandola, ma si fermò subito.

Newt chiuse gli occhi: –No ti prego...– sussurrò –Continua– 

–Scusa... non volevo, io... - Nico smise bruscamente di parlare alla sua richiesta e dopo qualche secondo ricominciò a passargli la mano sulla schiena cercando di fermare il tremore –Va tutto bene ora...– mormorò nel modo più rassicurante possibile, non che la cosa gli riuscisse tanto bene. Il figlio di Apollo annuì e molto timidamente posò la testa sulla sua spalla –Scusa... per tutto– sussurrò –Diciamo che non sono molto di buona compagnia– ridacchiò piano asciugandosi le lacrime. –Grazie– 

Nico si paralizzò all'istante al suo gesto. Era davvero... strano, troppo presto... troppo. Gli accarezzò ancora la schiena e i capelli sulla nuca, poi prendendolo per la spalle lo fece sollevare per guardarlo in faccia –Non ti devi scusare, so cosa significa e so quanto faccia male. Sentiti libero di sfogarti quanto e ogni volta che vuoi– Newt sorrise:

–Grazie... se faccio qualcosa che ti infastidisce però dimmelo– poi si alzò, rosso in viso –Allora... torniamo?–


End file.
